cookie_clicker_2_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Upgrades
For clarification, Upgrades refer to Upgrades in the Cookie Shop, such as Power Click, Industrial Robot, Banana Milk, Golden Rain, etc. It refers to all Upgrades listed in the Cookie Shop. When upgrades is lowercase, it refers to upgrading the Upgrades. So Upgrades are the things listed in the shop under the "Upgrades" tab, and upgrades upgrade Upgrades. Makes sense, right? As for when the word "Upgrades" is at the beginning of the sentence, I'm just gonna trust you can make use of context clues. 12h Offline Production - Starting Cost: 25,000 Each upgrade increases the value of your offline production by 5%. The first You can only upgrade this a limited number of times, but the final upgrade is not too costly and can be bought pretty early in the game. Tip: Don't buy Offline Production upgrades just because you can. This Upgrade provides little benefit. There is no need to save up your cookies to buy this. Instead, wait until these upgrades are relatively cheap to buy it. The definition of "cheap" may vary between players, but I suggest not buying offline production until it becomes so cheap, you can earn the amount of cookies needed to buy it with only one Choco Milk session (or if you don't have Choco Milk, the amount of cookies you earn by clicking The Cookie for 3 minutes.) Power Click - Starting Cost: 5,000 The single most important Upgrade of them all. When you purchase a Power Click, the amount of cookies you bake per click is doubled. So at the beginning of the game, 1 click bakes 1 cookie. When you get Power Click, 1 click bakes 2 cookies. Upgrade your Power Click? 4 cookies per click. Upgrade it again? 8 cookies. As a matter of fact, I'm going to get nerdy on you. At the bottom of this page, I made a table showing how many cookies a click will bake as a normal click, x5 multiplier click, and Strawberry Milk x250 click, all for each level of Power Click. And while I'm at it, I'll also show the cost to upgrade to each level. All the way to level 50. You're welcome. Golden Power Click - Cost: $1.99 Basically, each falling golden cookie you catch is worth 2 golden cookies. This effect, however, only lasts 8 hours, and costs $1.99. If you're planning on buying this, I would seriously consider playing as much of those 8 hours as possible. Buying this Upgrade will be worth it if you take your time to reap the benefits. I suggest not buying this Upgrade until after you have already bought the Mega Golden Rain so you can really get as many golden cookies as possible. If you're rich, or don't like money like MrBeast, ignore what I just said and buy as many Golden Power Clicks as you want. PowerUp Boosts These upgrades will multiply the bCPS of certain PowerUps by either 10, 100, or 1000, depending on the Upgrade. Each PowerUp Boost must be purchased in the order listed. More prestigious Upgrades under this category are locked until the Upgrade preceding it (with the exception of the Golden Rolling Pin) is bought. Golden Rolling Pin - Cost: 400,000 cookies Multiplies the bCPS of Grandmas by 10. Giant Rolling Pin - Cost: 25 golden cookies Multiplies the bCPS of Grandmas and Mr. Bakers by 100. Note that the Golden Rolling Pin no longer has any effect, meaning Grandmas will not be worth 1000 times of the original bCPS. Rolling Pin Deluxe Multiplies the bCPS of Grandmas, Mr. Bakers, and C-Robots by 1000. Note that the Giant Rolling Pin no longer has any effect. For some weird reason, I do not have any information on the costs of any more Upgrades in this category. If someone could help me out and tell me the costs of these upgrades, that would help a lot! Industrial Robot Multiplies the bCPS of Cookie Farms, C-Factories, S-Factories, and X-Factories by 1000. Spin Accelerator Multiplies the bCPS of Cookie Cloners, C-Accelerators, Electron Cookies, and Atomic-C's by 1000. Earth Power Multiplies the bCPS of Cookie Volcanoes, Earthquake-C's, and Cookie Tsunamis by 1000. Bioengineering Multiplies the bCPS of Synthetic Cookies, Genetic Cookies, and Cookie Cyborgs by 1000. Alien Technology Multiplies the bCPS of Alien Robots, Alien Labs, Alien Cookies, and Alien C-X's by 1000. Milk Milk upgrades are activated for 30 seconds, with 5 minutes between each milk effect. These milk upgrades will turn the milk on the main screen into a different flavor of milk. After each milk effect, the next flavor that will be activated is shown in the bottom right corner. In the bottom of the screen, there will be a bar that indicates the time left until the next milk effect. The bar is colored with a color corresponding to the upcoming flavor. The number of seconds left is indicated in the bottom left corner. This bar will only appear once Choco Milk is bought. Due to the fact that the Blueberry Milk and Banana Milk upgrades were released later in the game, I do not have information on how much these Upgrades cost. If you have information on this, please let me know! Choco Milk - Cost: 50,000 cookies Sets the click multiplier 10 times more than normal. Mint Milk - Cost: 50 golden cookies Sets the click multiplier 20 times more than normal. Banana Milk Sets the click multiplier 30 times more than normal. Blueberry milk Sets the click multiplier 40 times more than normal. Strawberry Milk - 150 golden cookies Sets the click multiplier 50 times more than normal. Golden Cookie Rain When the Golden Cookie Rain is bought, there will be a bar below the CPS value at the top of the screen, with a golden cookie icon to the right. As you click The Cookie, the bar will slowly fill up. When you click The Cookie 1000 times from when the bar was empty, the bar will reset, and golden cookies will fall on the screen in an occurrence known as Golden Cookie Rain. Notice that the golden cookie icon to the right of the bar indicates the number of golden cookies will fall during the Golden Cookie Rain. The more golden cookie rain upgrades you buy, the more gold cookies that will appear in the icon. Golden Rain - Cost: 100,000 cookies Golden Cookie Rain contains 3 golden cookies. Super Golden Rain - Cost: 100 golden cookies Golden Cookie Rain contains 5 golden cookies. Amazing Golden Rain - Cost: 250 golden cookies Golden Cookie Rain contains 7 golden cookies. Mega Golden Rain - Cost: 500 golden cookies Golden Cookie Rain contains 10 golden cookies. Power Click Table The number of cookies represented in the Cost column, particularly as the table progresses downward, is an estimate. However, even at the very bottom of the table, it should not be more than 50 cookies off of the actual cost, so this is pretty accurate. All other columns should be 100% accurate. Anything more inaccurate than I have stated is a typo. The Level column refers to the corresponding level of the Power Click. The first Power Click will cost 5,000 cookies. Each upgrade thereafter will cost 150% (2.5x) more than the last.